At present, components inside a display substrate include multiple film layers with patterns, and some patterned film layers need to be formed by a dry etching process. For example, when forming a pattern of a data line, a titanium/aluminum/titanium (Ti/Al/Ti) composite film layer needs to be subjected to dry etching by using the gas including chlorine (Cl2). The residual Cl2 and a surface of the patterned film layer may react with the moisture in the atmosphere, thereby leading to corrosion of the patterned film layer. Therefore, an aftertreatment process (AT process) of dechlorination is generally performed after the above dry etching process, and then the patterned film layer is discharged from the bearing glass substrate.